Ларкейд Драгнил
"}} |previous affiliation= |mark location=Левое Плечо |occupation=Щит Сприггана |previous occupation= |team=12 Спригган |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Активный |relatives=Зереф Драгнил (Отец) Мавис Вермилион (Мать) Нацу Драгнил (Дядя)Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 493, Стр. 20 Отец Нацу (Дедушка; Мертв)Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 465, Стр. 7Fairy Tail Zero Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 7 Мать Нацу (Бабушка; Мертва) |counterpart= |magic=Удовольствие Дух Запретного Яства R.I.P. |weapons= |manga debut=Глава 443 (Силуэт) Глава 484 (Появление) |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Ларкейд Драгнил — является частью Империи Арболес в качестве одного из 12 Спригган,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 484, Стр. 18 и среди трех сильнейших членов, наряду с Ирен Белсерион и Августом.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 509, Стр. 15 Он является сыном Зерефа ДрагнилаFairy Tail Манга: Глава 508, Стр. 21 и Мавис Вермилион.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 509, Стр. 19 Внешность thumb|left|200px|Внешность Ларкейда Ларкейд является молодым, хорошо сложенным мужчиной. Его наиболее заметной особенностью являются торчащие вверх волосы и символ креста, расположенный на лбу. У него глаза острой формы, на ушах можно заметить серьгу, а на шее имеется ожерелье с украшением круглой формы. В качестве одежды Ларкейд носит мантию, как у монаха, которая имеет прямоугольный узор, покрывающая половину его тела, в то время как другая половина остаётся обнажённой. На левой руке у него располагаются татуировки вместе с повязкой, а чуть выше на плече красуется символ Империи Арболес. Ларкейд носит капри тёмного цвета и открытую обувь. За спиной у него располагаются два крупных крестовидных объекта. Личность Ларкейд показан как очень мирная и спокойная личность, поскольку когда он столкнулся с членами гильдии Чешуя Змеи Девы, то спокойно и без всяких разговоров победил их, отделив души от тела. Кроме того, он любит складывать руки в молитвенную позу, что подчёркивает его спокойствие. Как было отмечено Инбером, Ларкейд очень безответственный человек, поскольку ни разу не явился на собрание 12 Спригган.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 494, Стр. 12 Но тем не менее он очень верен своим товарищам, поскольку он спас Димарию от Магов Чешуи Змеи Девы,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 493, Стр. 18-19 а когда Зереф сказал, что его Магия затрагивает также и союзников, Ларкейд тут же остановился.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 508, Стр. 15-16 Также он отметил, что дружба является одним из самых прекраснейших вещей в мире, когда увидел объятья Димарии и Брандиш.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 494, Стр. 10 Также он уважает своего отца Зерефа, заявляя, что не сможет посмотреть ему в глаза, если не вернёт долг врагам за поверженных солдат Арболеса Законом Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 508, Стр. 4 Кроме того, он сильно ревнует отца к своему дяде, поскольку когда он только родился, то не получал отцовской любви.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 509, Стр. 3-6 Этот недостаток любви сделал психику Ларкейда неустойчивой, из-за чего тот легко может перемениться со своей обычной спокойной личности до садисткой и злорадной.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 509, Стр. 15-19 История Ларкейд родился в результате союза Зерефа Драгнила, Императора Империи Арболес], и Мавис Вермилион, и был одарен огромной силой при рождении. Из-за проклятия его Отца, Ларкейду сильно недоставало отцовской любви, из-за чего он колебался между светом и тьмой, что в конечном счете отразилось на его психике.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 509, Стр. 3-4 Арки Империя Арболес В свете предстоящей войны между Ишгаром и Империей Арболес и их последующего сражения за Сердце Феи, Ларкейду был выдан приказ немедленно явиться на собрание 12 Спригган и Зерефа, однако из-за его неизвестного местоположения в пределах Аракиташии, Маг не смог присутствовать на собрании.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 452, Стр. 8-9 Ларкейд, наряду с Ирен и Брадманом, были отправлены Зерефом на северный границы Ишгара с целью уничтожать любое сопротивление, параллельно двигаясь в сторону Хвоста Феи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 466, Стр. 12-13 Находясь на миссии, они успешно разбили альянс гильдий Саблезубый Тигр и Синий Пегас.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 480, Стр. 12-13 После того, как Ирен изменяет климат Горы Зония, она требует у остальных подготовки к бою, поскольку прибыло подкрепление со стороны Хвоста Феи. После того, как Ирен использует Единую Вселенную, Ларкейд находит схваченную Магами Чешуи Змеи Девы Димарию. Он возносит их души к небу, после чего подходит к девушке и говорит, что пришёл за ней, а та удивляется его появлению. Позже Ларкейд собирается с остальными членами 12 Спригган возле Императора в гильдии Хвост Феи. Затем он отмечает, что дружба — одна из самых прекрасных вещей, созданных когда-либо, за что получает жуткий взгляд от Августа в свою сторону. Это побуждает Ларкейда заметить, что тот не очень любит его. Тогда Инбер поясняет, что Ларкейд никогда не был на собрании 12 Спригган, и что удивляться поведению Августа тут нечего.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 494, Стр. 10-11 Магия и Способности Удовольствие: Магия Ларкейда связана с отливкой как "удовольствие и боль» своим целям, с последствием подъема или "удаления" белых душ из тела, впоследствии убивая их. Его Волшебство заставляет пораженных им быть в эйфорическом состоянии, однако это касается только тех, кто не чист сердцем или тех, кто согрешил в своей жизни.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 493, Стр. 18-19Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 508, Стр. 17-18 Дух Запретного Яства (悪食の魂 Akujiki no Kon: Larcade's next Magic to target yet another of human primary needs; upon activation, this Magic causes its target to feel immense hunger. It is most effective against a group of enemies as, after a short while of this Magic being in effect, they begin to view each other as illusions of food, unable to resist the urge to consume them. This Magic can be stopped either through the sheer will of its target, or the affected being physically harmed in order to come to their senses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 511, Pages 6-10 R.I.P.: Larcade's third Magic deals with the primary need of one to sleep and once in effect, the target is unable to resist a sudden feeling of drowsiness. Even though Sting attempted to negate its effects through causing pain to himself, it was proven futile and eventually, the only partial counter to this ability has been shown to be Rogue's shadows, as entering them sharpens one's senses. Larcade has stated the final stage of this Magic to be the moment of its target closing their eyes, that is when they enter a state of slumber from which they cannot wake up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 512, Pages 5-9 Immense Strength: Larcade is shown to have an enormous amount of physical strength, being able to easily parry multiple strikes from Mermaid Heel's strongest Mage, Kagura Mikazuchi while her sword was unsheathed, using only two fingers. Larcade is also able to tear through human flesh with his bare hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 509, Pages 14-16 Immense Reflexes: Larcade has extraordinary reflexes, as he was able to parry both of the extremely nimble Kagura's sword swings at close-range and then proceed to completely outmaneuver her. Огромная Магическая Сила: Как один из 12 Спригган, Ларкейд является чрезвычайно могущественным Магом. Он находится приблизительно на том же уровне, что и Бог Серена, сильнейший Святой Маг.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 440, Стр. 19-20 Он был приравнен к уровню Брандиш μ,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 443, Стр. 25Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 446, Стр. 8 той, кто разрушает страны в одиночку,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 452, Стр. 11-12 и чья Магическая Сила превышает силу Макарова Дреяра.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 443, Стр. 17 Мавис Вермилион дрожала при виде его Магической Силы, в то время как сам Зереф назвал его своим "секретным оружием", способным победить Акнологию в одиночку.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 494, Стр. 13 Цитаты *(Членам Чешуи Змеи Девы) "Да вознесутся белы души ваши к небесам." Битвы и События *Кагура Миказучи vs. Ларкейд Драгнил Ссылки Навигация en:Larcade Dragneel Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Антагонист Категория:Члены 12 Спригган Категория:Требуется Перевод